Xazlat Alkile
Vernacular speech Xazlat Alkile is not very well versed in words and alot more, this leads to Xazlat to have troll's vernacular which makes him sound stupid (because he is). Troll sell good fur. Troll sell best fur, fur from big bear and small. Troll sell you best price. Troll tell you that troll know's troll's price is best price troll can give. Troll can give fur. Troll is best look so sell price is good let youman look at troll face. Troll has stronger arm then ogre. Troll tell you ogre have strong arm but troll have stronger arm. Troll get many told by ogre that troll is strongest thing live. Troll then took troll's toll for strong arm fight. Troll be told by ogre that troll also has best look face that ogre ever see. Troll hate ugly fat women. Women call women "hunter of north". Troll laugh at women, Troll know that troll is best hunter north of south. Troll then tell women truth then women get mad at poor troll tell troll they kill troll if troll spoke truth again. So I say come at troll and fight. Troll kill all ugly fat women if troll was mean. But troll not mean so troll let ugly fat women say mean thing because troll is better then ugly fat women. Troll no steal it is lie. Poo face rothgar say troll stole swords sword so that sword had to chase troll for swords sword so swords sword could go back to sword. Troll say rothgar is poo face. Troll only need sword for small time and so sword help troll kill bad guys. Troll say rothgar, I kill them no sword sword's. Troll come back win with live dead ogre dead. Elf are knife eared Elf woman say to troll one day that troll was ugly, so troll did what troll do and beat elf woman and take elf woman's hair because elf woman did not get to have nice hair when she say bad thing to troll. Woman try to kill troll so troll hide because troll is nice. Troll make best fish pole. Troll not only good hunter at bear and mean ogre but also fish. Troll know that fish are small then youmans say fish in south are. Troll say, But where is youmans big fish if so big! Youmans get mad at troll for say that and so troll laugh at them! HA troll is best fish hunter. Troll need tell secret. Troll is best at all things like getting fish, bear fur, sword's sword and women and father happy of troll doing good. But troll is not good at making iron tools. Troll know how to make stone hurt when stab youman and ogre when stab in youman and ogre. This why troll stay so close south because troll is boss of troll world and if troll want iron then troll get iron! Troll told by youmans that troll no take without ask so troll listen so more iron for troll. Wonder if youman understand troll so smart and best look of all.